Stay with me
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Deadpool, réveillé par ses démons, décide d'aller faire chier (il faut dire les choses comme elles sont) son cher Spidey, son araignée préférée. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand il trouve le jeune homme blessé gravement dans une ruelle. Il décide alors d'enfiler sa blouse d'infirmière... Spideypool, en cours. (Probablement un futur lemon!)
1. Prologue

**_Stay with me._**

 ** _Prologue._**

Hey you ! On se retrouve pour une petit fanfiction Spideypool. Je ne sais pas où celle-ci va nous emmener, mais bon ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, mais me revoici hihi. Sachez que j'écris toujours, j'ai plusieurs tentatives, idées, et débuts dans mes brouillons, qui n'attendent que d'être postés.

Les personnages ci-présents appartiennent bien sûr à Marvel ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez la suite ! Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin-là, le soleil était déjà levé depuis trois ou quatre heures quand Deadpool se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne dormait pas souvent et peu longtemps. Pourtant, après une mission longue et épuisante - même pour lui, pour vous dire -, il s'était littéralement effondré dans son lit - qui se trouvait être un fauteuil en bien piètre état - et avait tout simplement fermé les yeux. Mais.. Ses vieux démons revinrent au galop et ce fut une des seules fois où il n'eût le dessus.

Se redressant, il retira son masque, et passa une main épuisée sur son visage abîmé avant d'aller jusqu'à son vieux frigo, l'ouvrant à la volée pour attraper une bière, qu'il but cul sec. Les voix dans sa tête étaient bien calmes, pour une fois, ce qui poussa Wade à se poser des questions. Il s'essuya brièvement la bouche avant de lancer la bouteille vide dans la poubelle, qu'il rata, tandis qu'elle explosait par terre dans un gros bruit.

Traînant une dizaine de minutes dans l'appartement, il en vint à la conclusion qu'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait être seul. Et s'il ne pouvait être seul, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir casser les pieds d'autres personnes. Et il avait toute une liste de gens à ennuyer. Dedans, il y avait à peu près tout le SHIELD, et beaucoup, beaucoup de super-héros. Pour une raison obscure,...

-Parce que la narratrice l'a décidé, plutôt, corrigea Wade.

Pour une raison obscure, donc, il décida de déranger Spider-Man. Aka Peter Parker. Mais il avait décidé de ne plus l'appeler comme ça, parce que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop. Histoire "d'identité secrète".

-Enfin, disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien prit, et j'ai surtout fait un vol plané du haut d'un immeuble de 20 étages.

Oui, aussi. Bref, il décida donc d'aller voir son cher Peter. Enfilant son masque, il mit un sweat et un jean par-dessus son costume, ce qui donna une drôle de tenue. De toute façon, il pleuvait dehors, personne ne prêterait attention à lui.

 **/\/\/\/oo\/\/\/\**

Un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche alors que sa main entourait lentement le bas d'un poteau. Il tira et parvint à se traîner dans la petite ruelle avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Une main sur son nez pour qu'il arrête de saigner, il finit par vomir le sang à côté du mur d'un air presque dégoûté. Son costume était déchiré un peu partout et tout son corps le tiraillait. Il laissait des traînées de sang par terre quand il rampait ; pour le peu qu'il essayait. Il avait beaucoup trop mal pour y penser, à vrai dire. Ou peut-être que la douleur l'anesthésiait. Il n'avait plus la force de garder une main sur son nez alors il la laissa tomber en respirant laborieusement. Il se dit que, pour une fois, il pourrait bien avoir un partenaire. Ce serait utile. Parce qu'il venait de se faire sacrément battre. Et qu'il risquait de mourir si personne ne le trouvait. Pas mal de problèmes, en somme. Et avoir quelqu'un à ce moment précis ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal, bien au contraire.

Un bruit de pas précipités le poussa à tirer un peu plus sur son bras pour parvenir à se cacher derrière la benne ; trop tard cependant. Même si son arcade sourcilière saignait et le dérangeait, il parvint à voir clairement Deadpool, accroupi devant lui.

-Merde, Spidey, ça va pas du tout là... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça?

Le mercenaire commençait déjà à regarder son corps et surtout les blessures le parsemant, ne cherchant même pas à avoir une réponse. Le rouge de son costume n'aidait pas, le sang s'y fondant un peu trop. Mais Wade parvint à remarquer la grosse tache entre l'épaule et le pectoral gauche. Il passa aussitôt un coup de fil. Peter ne put entendre la nature de la conversation, ses yeux se fermant pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne trouve la force de les rouvrir.

-Spidey, hé. Reste avec moi. Je vais te ramener dans un endroit sûr... hé, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi. Ouais, voilà. Je sais comment tu te sens, mais garde les yeux ouverts. Je vais devoir te déplacer.

Wade savait que Peter n'accepterait jamais d'aller à l'hôpital - où on devrait enlever son masque ET prévenir Tante May. Il enleva son sweat et lui mit, pour que personne ne prête attention au fait qu'il s'agissait du fameux Spider-man. Alors il passa doucement ses bras en dessous de lui en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les zones les plus blessées, et le souleva avec facilité, ce qui tira un gémissement au plus jeune.

-Merde... souffla Peter entre deux halètements, tout pâle.

Wade le cala contre son torse et se mit à marcher en le faisant à peine bouger. Il regardait souvent l'état de l'araignée qui finit par s'évanouir, et c'est à ce moment précis que Wade prit conscience de la gravité des choses. Il sentait le sang du brun couler lentement sur ses doigts puis s'écraser sur le sol tandis qu'il accélérait le pas, passant par de petites ruelles pour ne pas être reconnu. Enfin, il arriva à son appartement. Ils étaient deux ou trois dans l'immeuble, à deux doigts du coma éthylique ou de l'overdose, alors personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Il ouvrit la porte en vitesse, se faufila dans l'appartement et déposa le blessé sur le canapé.

-Merde, merde, putain, si seulement j'avais un vrai lit à lui proposer ! Jura-t-il en claquant la porte.

Heureusement, il avait toujours de quoi soigner des blessures, juste à côté de ses armes, dans la salle de bain. Tirant une grosse caisse pleine de différents médicaments et autres, il la ramena jusqu'au salon. Il alla ensuite chercher des vêtements qui pourraient être à la taille de Peter et revint aussitôt à son chevet. Il dégagea lentement le haut du torse de son costume pour pouvoir observer la plaie la plus importante. Peter n'y verrait pas de mal, après tout. Il suivit ce qu'il avait fait cent fois sur lui-même, désinfectant, bandant et recousant avec une dextérité étonnante. La plus grosse blessure étant traitée, il passa au reste. Il enleva doucement son masque mais ne s'attarda sur son visage que pour ses blessures - il se sentait gêné de voir son visage sans sa permission, mais c'était un cas crucial. A part son arcade, qui saignait beaucoup mais qui n'était pas une blessure grave, son nez saignait et sa lèvre était fendue. Il voyait déjà le début d'un hématome se former près de sa mâchoire. Il secoua Peter mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, alors il se décida à recoudre son arcade. Il glissa un coalgan dans son nez pendant qu'il désinfectait sa lèvre.

-On peux pas mettre un pansement sur une lèvre, si?

 **-J'sais pas.**

 _-On peux toujours essayer._

-Non, non. On va aller voir sur Internet.

Il alla donc chercher sur Internet, et appuya doucement sur la lèvre avec une compresse, attendant un certain temps. La plaie s'arrêta de saigner, ce qui était - sûrement - bon signe. Il était littéralement aux petits soins, à tel point qu'il appliqua même une crème sur l'hématome, pour le soulager. Mais Peter était proche des portes de La Mort. Et il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Alors il s'occupa de chaque blessure sur son corps, tâchant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que, oui, Peter était presque nu devant lui - par prudence, il lui avait tout de même laissé son boxer -, totalement soumis, et qu'il avait quand même un corps très intéressant. Véritable infirmier, il prêtait attention à chaque détail. Par chance, il n'avait rien de cassé, mais sa blessure à l'épaule semblait assez grave. S'il fallait, il appellerait un médecin, un de ses amis. Mais il préférait éviter. Parce que Spidey ne serait sûrement - évidemment - pas d'accord. Il allait devoir s'occuper seul du jeune homme - et Dieu sait que celui-ci risquerait l'arrêt cardiaque en se réveillant chez Wade. Mais ce n'était, de nouveau, plus une question de choix et de préférences, sa vie était en jeu.


	2. Premier réveil

_**Stay with me.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Premier réveil.**_

Et voilà le premier chapitre, que je trouve un peu maladroit, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit suivante, l'araignée ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux depuis sa lamentable défaite. Il avait terriblement mal, et rien qu'en ouvrant les yeux il avait l'impression qu'on lui fracassait le crâne avec violence. Cependant, sa douleur passa au second plan quand il remarqua qu'il n'était ni dans la ruelle, ni chez lui, ni à l'hôpital. Sa tête tournait tellement que réfléchir devenait le plus gros effort de sa vie. Même son spider-sens était porté disparu. Il était prit de vertiges, et de grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front. Son front. Il ne portait plus son masque. Et vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, il devait être gonflé d'a peu près partout. Cependant, la pire douleur dans tout cela restait son épaule. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts - sûrement parce qu'il avait passé la nuit dans une drôle de position. Il n'arrivait même pas à lever le bras pour toucher sa blessure. Ses yeux recommençaient déjà à se refermer alors qu'il luttait difficilement.

Au même moment, Wade débarqua dans la pièce en costume, avec un tablier rose Hello Kitty, une bière dans les mains. Il lui lança un regard, but une gorgée puis écarquilla les yeux sous son masque et se tourna de nouveau vers l'araignée. Il posa sa bière sur le sol et retourna s'accroupir devant le vieux canapé. Peter arrivait à deviner les traits anxieux sous son masque. Ce qui lui sembla d'autant plus étrange.

-Hé, Spidey. Je n'ai appelé personne, à part ta tante. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère tout ça, elle ne se posera aucunes questions. Pour elle, tu es sur un reportage à l'étranger, une longue histoire. Je vais m'occuper de toi un certain temps.

Peter fronça vaguement les sourcils, Wade parlant un peu trop vite pour qu'il comprenne, mais il ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour acquiescer. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé, Morphée l'appelait soudainement et il se sentait flancher. Wade s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'état cadavérique que prenait Peter.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec la plaie pourtant... Merde, il faut que j'appelle un médecin, si jamais ton état s'aggrave...

Peter ne sût pas trop comment mais ses yeux se rouvrirent presque brusquement tandis qu'il secouait très faiblement la tête - ce qui lui coûta, un couinement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Spidey, je... je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache ton identité, et toutes ces conneries de secrets mais... bon, je ne l'appelle que s'il y a un problème. Ok? En attendant, rendors-toi, tu en as besoin. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

-T'es... bizarrement gentil...

-C'est les voix, elles me forcent. Moi j'aimerais bien t'avoir dans mon lit - et pas dans le sens propre du terme. Et pas dans le sens propre du tout, d'ailleurs.

L'araignée gémit en voulant secouer la tête, réprimant un sourire en même temps, sa lèvre le faisant beaucoup trop souffrir pour cela. Savoir que Wade veillait sur lui ne le rassurait pas forcément mais il n'avait plus le choix. La mort le guettait encore un peu trop pour qu'il s'échappe de l'emprise du mercenaire. Parce que malgré tout, il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Il ne pouvait pas mentir là-dessus ; il ne savait pas si faire confiance à Wade était une bonne idée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus car, bientôt, sa tête se mit à tourner alors que son épaule le lançait avec violence. Il grimaça - où fit quelque chose dans le genre -, fermant les yeux avec force. Dieu, qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas avoir enfilé son costume la veille. Il retomba dans les pommes, ou s'endormit, personne ne sut vraiment.

 **/FLASHBACK/**

Wade se tenait devant lui, en costume, comme d'habitude. Il pouvait deviner qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et un air choqué peint sur le visage en dessous de son masque.

-Spidey... Peter Parker? Beck, tu es derrière tout ça? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais fourrer le canon de mon nouveau flingue directement dans ton c...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Bordel, Wade !

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Peter, qui ne portait d'ailleurs que la moitié de son costume, puisqu'il n'avait pas finit de l'enfiler. Wade était entré par la fenêtre comme le fou qu'il était, et était tombé sur un Peter torse nu, et surtout avec le costume de Spider-Man sur les jambes et le masque dans les mains.

-Bordel, si Deadpool est au courant, toute la ville va l'être, tout le pays, toute la planète, j'ai foiré, j'ai foiré...

-Merci pour la confiance ! Tout s'explique, ta relation avec ton fameux "boss"... Qui n'est autre que toi. Tu t'auto-lèches le cul, quand même.

 **-Et pas que !**

 _-Moi je lui lécherais bien autr..._

-Hm, hm. Et dooonc, je t'ai accidentellement tué..?

-Oui. Et ramené à la vie pour me tuer à nouveau.

-Hé, je croyais que t'étais qu'un abruti de milliardaire qui se servait de son argent et de son pouvoir ! Je faisais une bonne action, une bonne chose !

-En m'envoyant _**là-bas**_?

-Je savais pas que c'était toi, enfin que tu étais _toi_ ! Je voulais juste.. faire la bonne chose, vraiment. Je voulais être le bon gars pour une fois. Te protéger. Protéger d'autres gens.

Peter resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées, se tournant pour finir d'enfiler son costume alors que Wade soupirait.

-J'ai foiré mais... tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir à vie non? Je voulais vraiment être comme toi. Et je... je dirais rien à propos de ton identité. En contre-partie.

-Je sais pas, Wade. Je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Tu m'as fait croire à ce renouveau pour pouvoir me tuer... peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps.

-Je te le jure, j'y pensais vraiment Petey. Je ne voulais pas te blesser toi..

-Tu devrais garder tes distances un certain temps. J'ai besoin... de temps. Et d'espace.

 **/FIN DU FLASHBACK/**

Cette fois, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans l'appartement. Il voyait trouble, et il attendit quelques longues minutes avant de retrouver ses capacités. Il avait toujours horriblement mal partout, les larmes montant au moindre mouvement. Il aperçut un post-it placé sur son ventre. Il esquissa un sourire - une grimace - qui le fit souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Il parvint à attraper le papier avec sa main valide, couinant par moment.

" **Hey Spidey-boy**. Je suis parti faire quelques trucs, je devrais rentrer vers 4 heures du matin, je pense. Je rentrerais avec quelques médocs' pour toi, tu as pas l'air bien. Je suis pas doué avec les mots, mais j'espère que ça ira. Je vais laisser un téléphone ou quelque chose pour que tu puisses me joindre n'importe quand, au cas où. Il sera sur la table juste à ta gauche, je l'ai mit le plus près possible, mon numéro sera en favori, tu auras juste à cliquer. ... Je dois y aller. Je reviens bientôt, fais pas trop de folies sans moi. ;) Aussi, je voulais coller le post-it sur tes _œufs d'araignée_ mais je sentais déjà ta main sur ma gorge. _Ton dévoué, D-P_."

Il se retint difficilement de rire. Il froissa le post-it et le déposa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Wade ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser de l'humour, même dans ses petits mots inutiles. Peter avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour lui. Alors qu'ironiquement, il l'avait envoyé 2 fois en enfer sans se préoccuper une seconde des répercussions ou du fait que se faire tuer n'était pas forcément génial. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment Wade l'en avait sorti, mais une fois de plus serait peut-être la fois de trop.

Il regarda le plafond pendant de longues minutes. Il devait bien être une heure du matin. Il faisait nuit mais il apercevait les lumières de la ville à travers la fenêtre. Il repensa au moment où Deadpool avait su pour sa vraie identité. (flashback au-dessus) Il ne l'avait jamais dit depuis, à personne. Peter avait été surpris de ne pas faire la une des journaux le lendemain. Ni les autres jours de la semaine. Wade avait tenu parole. Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire confiance?

Lassé de penser en étant immobile, il se força à se redresser, essayant de ne pas crier à cause de la douleur. Mais à peine fut-il assis qu'il fut prit d'horribles vertiges qui le clouèrent aussitôt au lit. Il gémit de douleur alors qu'il sentait un mélange de chaleur et de froideur dans son corps. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua une petite tâche rouge sur le pansement de son épaule. Il y avait du sang frais, et, il le devinait, du sang un peu plus vieux. La blessure s'était rouverte, probablement.

Alors, il attrapa le téléphone en y mettant tous les efforts du monde, sa tête tournant violemment, sa vue se troublant. Il se concentra pour pouvoir appeler Deadpool, et appuya enfin sur le bouton. Personne ne répondit, évidemment. Il laissa un message.

-Wade.. C'est moi. Je ... la blessure... s'est rouverte. Je crois. J'ai... J'ai _besoin_ de ... _toi_.

Il se contenta de cela et raccrocha aussitôt, laissant le téléphone sur le canapé, près de lui. Au cas où. Et il tomba dans les pommes juste après.

 **/\/\/\O/\/\/\**

Wade embrocha un homme avec le plus grand des calmes, pendant qu'il mettait un coup de poing dans le ventre d'un autre, qui manqua de cracher ses poumons par terre à cause de la violence du choc. Son téléphone sonna, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Laissant tomber l'homme embroché, il en planta quelques autres avant de s'amuser un peu avec son pistolet, tirant sur les moins amochés, en essayant de ne tuer personne cependant - même s'il les blessait gravement avec joie. Il ramassa sa casquette My Little Poney, la mettant à l'envers - et sur son masque.

-Alleeeez, _darling_ , il est temps de sortir de ton trou. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis Spiderman ! Dit-il en imitant gauchement la voix de Peter.

Il s'approcha du bureau fermé, son pistolet à la main, et défonça la porte d'un air tout à fait normal. Tout était calme. Un dossier était ouvert sur le bureau en bois, une page sur l'ordinateur, un stylo débouchonné traînant entre les deux. Wade fit un pas, s'attendant à ce qu'une balle venue de nulle part vienne lui trouer le crâne comme du fromage, le cliché basique de beaucoup de films, mais rien. Il leva son arme en avançant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une piqûre aiguë dans la cuisse, qui se changea en douleur intense. Il ne se tourna pas, se contenta de tourner le bras et de tirer à l'aveuglette. Le couinement qu'il entendit le rendit incroyablement joyeux.

-Bordel, j'suis trop bon ! Je comprends pas comment fait Spidey pour ne pas tomber sous mon charme, je suis vraiment trop bon.

Il se tourna puis s'approcha du bonhomme agonisant à même le sol. Wade s'accroupit avec un petit sourire supérieur. L'homme était le patron d'une entreprise lambda, mais se servait de cette couverture pour faire du trafic d'êtres humains. Ce qui était habituel, mais ils menaient ensuite des expériences douteuses sur certains humains, les changeant en monstres, les amputant, les...

-Etc, etc. Les détails sont pas importants, regardez moi plutôt lui casser la gueule !

Ceci dit, il lui colla un coup de poing en plein dans les dents.

-Je m'appelle Deadpool, et je fais le _bien_ , contrairement à toi. Alors j'te pète tes dents. Ok? C'était une question rhétorique.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, tandis que son index traçait le tour du trou causé par la balle dans le bras de l'homme. Pensif, il haussa les épaules, se retenant de lui faire pire, en se disant que Spidey ne serait pas vraiment content. Il lui mit un coup au visage, sa tête frappant contre le sol, l'assommant ainsi. Il se redressa, frottant ses mains entre elles. Il prit son téléphone - avec une nouvelle coque Dora l'Exploratrice - et composa un numéro, auquel il donna simplement l'adresse du lieu.

Wade raccrocha aussitôt, tandis qu'il sortait du bâtiment, regardant de nouveau son téléphone. Un appel manqué. Du téléphone qu'il avait laissé à Peter. Les sourcils froncés, il écouta le message laissé. Il datait d'il y a une heure.

Lâchant un petit juron, il partit directement vers chez lui, légèrement inquiet. Dans le pire des cas, s'il mourrait il pouvait bien le récupérer en bas mais... La Mort ne lui ferait pas milles faveurs. Et Peter ne lui parlerait plus, à coup sûr. Alors il accéléra encore pour arriver. En une heure, il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses. Il ne prit même pas la peine de penser à son costume tâché de sang - merci le rouge de cacher cela - et troué par endroits. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, légèrement effrayé de l'état dans lequel il pourrait retrouver son Peter.

Il poussa la porte après l'avoir déverrouillé et glissa jusqu'au canapé où Peter était toujours allongé, encore plus pâle qu'avant, inconscient. Jurant, Wade enleva la couverture qui recouvrait le blessé. Jurant de nouveau en voyant le bandage imbibé de sang, il l'enleva avec douceur, peu surpris de voir que le fil avait craqué. Habitué au sang, il rattrapa rapidement sa caisse et commença à le recoudre de nouveau, malgré les risques qu'il y avait. Il prépara plusieurs boîtes de médicaments - parce qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Il allait devoir aller chercher de la morphine, aussi. Pendant quelques bonnes heures, il s'occupa encore de ses blessures, rassuré en ne voyant aucun signe d'infection. Il lui donna des médicaments, l'hydrata, si bien qu'il reprit de légères couleurs. Il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre, et c'était déjà un grand pas. Sa respiration semblait plus ou moins revenue à la "normale". Wade s'assit en tailleurs en soufflant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, l'observant avec calme - ce qui était étrange au vu de la situation. Il finit par se redresser, et commença à recoudre son propre costume - sans l'enlever - en sifflotant légèrement.


	3. Réflexions du soir

_**Stay with me.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Réflexions du soir.**_

Ce chapitre prépare le sujet le plus compliqué, qui arrivera sûrement dans les prochains... Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà une idée? Je me suis inspirée d'un article (tumblr si je ne me trompe pas) anglais, à propos de Deadpool et son enfance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Peter était chez Wade. Il se réveillait plus fréquemment, mais la blessure avait toujours une sale tête. Le fil n'avait pas sauté, et le mercenaire faisait désormais plus attention, ne le laissant seul que très peu de temps. Peter ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé en trouvant Wade dans un drôle d'état. La première fois, il l'avait surprit en train de jouer avec ses lances-toiles -et il l'avait engueulé plutôt fort pour un blessé. La deuxième fois, il était dans un espèce de déguisement de servante. Et la troisième, il parlait avec une drôle de peluche alors que Peter s'était recouché, refusant de le voir copuler avec. Ce fut le fiasco à chaque fois, mais cela faisait rire Peter ; même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Il n'était pas tout à fait habitué à ce style de vie, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Deadpool avait utilisé une serviette La Reine des Neiges pour faire une écharpe à Peter, afin qu'il ne rouvre pas la plaie en faisant de mouvements trop brusques. Il eût droit à toutes sortes de soupes différentes, car il ne pouvait pas manger avec sa lèvre. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas trop ouvrir la bouche, et le plus dur était souvent de ne pas rire aux idioties de Wade.

Ce matin-là, quand Peter ouvrit les yeux, toujours sur le vieux canapé, il fut surpris de trouver Wade endormi sur un matelas troué, serrant dans ses bras ce qui semblait être une licorne. Le brun redressa doucement son corps puis fit glisser ses pieds jusqu'au sol. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il avait faim. Sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir, et il savait qu'après ça il devrait se rééduquer, car ses muscles allaient probablement fondre le temps que la blessure se referme. Doucement, il se redressa, son bras collé contre son torse, et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine en silence, faisant même attention à ne pas respirer trop fort. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et prit un yaourt, qu'il mangea rapidement. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Sa lèvre le faisait toujours souffrir quand il utilisait sa bouche, alors, la plupart du temps, il restait silencieux, bien que son regard parlait pour lui.

Son spider-sens s'alluma pour la première fois depuis la raclée qu'il s'était prise, et, par automatisme, il se baissa. La seconde d'après, un couteau coupait le bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Putain ! Grogna-t-il.

Utilisant sa main valide, il la posa sur le sol, le nez levé, les yeux grand ouverts, et eût tout juste le temps de glisser sur le côté. Un katana vint se planter à l'endroit précis où était sa tête la seconde d'avant. Il reconnut la silhouette du mercenaire quand celui-ci passa devant la démarquation créée par la fenêtre du salon.

-Wade, tu fous quoi?!

-Spidey?

La lumière s'alluma, tandis que Peter était toujours accroupi, les sourcils froncés, son spider-sens se calmant lentement. Wade avait la main sur l'interrupteur et le brun pouvait voir qu'il avait les sourcils haussés sous son masque.

-Oups. J'avais oublié que... Je suis désolé.

L'araignée se redressa lentement en grognant, passant une main sur ses yeux, comme s'il était mal réveillé.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me tuer, ce serait sympa. Tu as fait un cauchemar ou quoi?

Il regagna le salon, trop fatigué pour penser à l'engueuler. Peut-être bien qu'il s'habituait, aussi.

-Oui, désolé Papa Petey. Mais tu sais il y avait plein de méchants partout, ils avaient des gros katanas..

 **-Et on parle pas de l'arme...**

 _-Ca, c'est sûr !_

-Ah, chut.

Le brun secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'il regrettait sa question. Cependant, il gardait un sourcil haussé. Le mercenaire était des plus étranges, Peter le savait. Il avait plus ou moins capté certains mécanismes de Wade, mais cette réaction, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Quand il avait parlé - après l'avoir visé 2 fois de suite -, il y avait eu quelque chose dans sa voix qui n'avait pu tromper l'araignée. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que Wade s'était rassis calmement sur son matelas, l'air pensif. Peter pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, comme s'il cherchait à le comprendre.

-Wade, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Demanda-t-il, la voix vaguement rauque.

Le dénommé releva la tête, surpris.

-Parce que c'est mon nouveau boulot.

-Vraiment? Le coupa-t-il, sourcils haussés.

Deadpool ne répondit pas, regardant ailleurs. Peter s'assit devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, la fatigue, les événements passés, tout devait lui monter à la tête. Mais ce soir -ou plutôt ce matin?-, il avait envie de le comprendre. D'essayer, au moins.

-J'pouvais pas te laisser crever, Peter. Pas si je pouvais faire quelque chose.. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux être le gars bien pour une fois, et je veux être ton ami. Je crois.

Il réagissait assez bizarrement, le regard fuyant. Peter le jaugea du regard, puis plissa les yeux.

-Enlève ton masque, Wade.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Tu veux voir mon magnifique faciès pour de futurs rêves érotiques?

-Oui, exactement.

Peter rit très légèrement, alors que Wade enlevait son masque, dévoilant son visage abimé, que Peter observa comme s'il était parfaitement normal. Il sonda son visage, si bien que le plus vieux détourna très rapidement le regard.

-Si tu veux tant que ça me viol...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wade?

Wade l'observa, l'air brusquement sérieux pendant une seconde, avant de revenir à son visage habituellement amusé et étrange. Peter plissa de nouveau les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres.

-J'ai juste perdu l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un, c'est rien. Retourne te coucher, tu as besoin de repos puis il est tard et sait-on jamais que certaines pulsions prennent le dessus !

Le brun se pencha davantage, à tel point que son nez touchait presque celui du plus vieux, leurs souffles touchant par moments les lèvres de l'autre. Wade semblait assez déstabilisé par la situation, gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Peter, avec difficulté.

-Il y a quelque chose derrière cette attitude, et tu finiras par me le dire. Quand ta conscience te poussera à le faire, n'hésite pas à m'interrompre, quoique je fasse. Bonne nuit, Wade.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec un sourire malicieux, puis retourna dans son canapé, mit sa couverture sur son corps en ne faisant pas de gestes trop brusques, puis s'endormit aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était. Wade cligna des yeux, haussa les épaules puis se mit à chuchoter à sa peluche licorne en se rallongeant calmement.

Le lendemain, quand Peter ouvrit les yeux, il resta immobile un long moment, ne remarquant qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule respiration ; la sienne. Doucement, il se tourna sur le côté, minutieux, regardant le matelas vide alors que son cerveau réagissait lentement. Le brun finit par se lever et constata avec un certain pincement au coeur la fonte musculaire qui gagnait du terrain. Forcément, le job d'araignée travaillait son corps, chaque muscle de son corps, et son inactivité durait un peu trop longtemps pour ceux-ci. Alors, il commença par faire quelques exercices de musculation simples, utilisant de petits poids d'abord pour ne pas aggraver une quelconque blessure, augmentant seulement deux fois le poids qu'il portait, très minutieux pour son corps. Peu après, il fit quelques abdos, et tenta des tractions, qui furent impossible avec son épaule. Au bout de presque une heure de sport, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, se souvenant la toute première douche qu'il avait prit après sa blessure.

 **/FLASHBACK/**

- **Tu. Ne. Me. Toucheras. Pas.** avait-il grondé, reculant d'un pas.

Wade leva les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre un air boudeur.

-Tant pis pour toi si tu t'ouvres. Ce sera ta faute, et tu ne viendras pas pleurer pour que l'infirmière Wade s'occupe de toi ! Rétorqua le mercenaire, avant de quitter la salle de bain, allant se poser devant un documentaire - ce qui surprit Peter.

Peter avait donc entreprit de se déshabiller seul, au coût de nombreux efforts presque insurmontables, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Il avait fini par réussir à se déshabiller, et au bout de très longues minutes, il s'était glissé sous la douche. Tenant difficilement debout, il se tenait au mur tout en se lavant, usant d'un peu trop d'eau, se rattrapant in extremis au pommeau quand il glissait. La scène aurait pu faire rire beaucoup de gens, mais Peter était tellement frustré qu'il s'en pinçait les lèvres. Il se sentait tellement... incapable ! Il ne pouvait même plus se doucher seul !

Après sa longue douche, il sortit avec difficulté de la cabine, et enfila un boxer noir. Mais la douleur était telle que des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, menaçant de couler à chaque mouvements, si bien qu'il finit par s'immobiliser, calmant sa respiration devenue erratique. Se rhabiller seul serait mission impossible, il le savait. Honteusement, il fixa quelques instants le sol, puis laissa finalement un prénom quitter ses lèvres.

-Wade !

L'autre ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver, comme s'il se tenait aux aguets depuis le début. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur le corps presque nu de Peter, puis remonta jusqu'à son visage qui affichait une frustration et un agacement extrême, ce qui ressemblait plus à une moue d'enfant qu'autre chose. Il s'approcha doucement, et l'araignée se dit pendant quelques instants que c'était peut-être une très mauvaise idée, mais Wade semblait assez concerné par sa cause. Le mercenaire prit le jogging qui reposait à côté, et se mit à genoux devant le plus jeune.

-Lève la jambe, princesse ! Lança-t-il, arrachant un sourire mélangeant l'agacement et l'amusement chez Peter.

L'araignée leva donc sa jambe droite, et Wade put y glisser le pantalon. Il le monta avec lenteur, savourant la vue de la peau pâle de l'autre homme, et le contact de sa propre peau - puisqu'il ne portait pas son costume, pour une fois, et portait un simple sweat accompagné d'un jean - contre la sienne. Alors qu'il lui mettait tout bêtement son jogging. Peter avait le regard détourné et le visage rouge écarlate, même s'il lançait quelques regards au mercenaire, parfois. Mercenaire qui se pencha pour prendre un tee-shirt. Toutes les affaires que Peter portait étaient celles de Wade, ce qui ne gênait plus personne désormais. Le visage à hauteur des abdominaux bien dessinés de Spiderman, Wade prit un air presque pervers.

-Dis donc, c'est qu'elle est bien formée l'araignée... c'est partout comme ça? Ca me donne envie de passer ma la...

Il fut coupé par la main de la fameuse araignée, qui s'abattit avec force sur son crâne, le faisant grimacer.

-Hé, c'était carrément un compliment là.

Wade fut encore coupé par une tape de l'autre. Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il faisait passer la tête de l'autre dans le trou du tee-shirt, profitant de la situation pour tâter vaguement le corps de son araignée favorite. Bah quoi, s'il en profitait pas maintenant, quand en profiterait-il?

Descendant le tee-shirt, il s'arrêta de nouveau sur ces abdominaux, mais le regard assassin de Peter l'empêcha de tenter quoique ce soit. Il lui fit ensuite enfiler le pull, puis attrapa la serviette et lui colla sur la tête. Coupé par de nombreux grognements incompréhensifs, le plus vieux ne l'écouta pas et se mit à lui frotter énergiquement la tête pour lui sécher les cheveux, alors qu'il râlait encore plus. Finalement, la scène se termina, et Wade se fit chasser de la pièce quand il tendit les lèvres en attente d'un baiser de remerciement.

 **/FIN DU FLASHBACK/**

Avec un sourire satisfait, il se déshabilla. Il avait beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'auparavant, bien que la douleur restait constante et le tiraillait un peu trop souvent. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude en baillant, profitant du calme ambiant. L'eau détendait ses muscles qui commençait d'ailleurs à le lancer doucement, ce qui était plus désagréable que réellement douloureux. Cette sensation lui avait presque manqué.

Tandis qu'il se lavait les cheveux, Peter se surprit à penser à la situation. En une semaine, il s'était _considérablement_ rapproché de Wade. Sans vraiment qu'il ait le **choix** cependant. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose? Il n'en savait rien. Wade était tellement changeant... Il pourrait bien venir l'aider à attraper certains vilains, mais il avait peur qu'il s'égare en chemin.

Puis, le comportement de Wade la veille l'avait plus qu'intrigué. L'armoire à glace qu'il était faisait des cauchemars. Avec son travail de mercenaire, ses passages fréquents en Enfer, le fait d'être marié à la Mort... Certaines choses pouvaient l'expliquer. Pourtant, Peter avait ce sentiment que cela remontait à plus _loin_. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de Wade. Enfin, pas grand-chose. Il avait dû être marqué par quelque chose, plus jeune, pour être ainsi. En dehors de ces nombreux cancers et du projet "Arme X", qui avait accentué le côté fou de la personne.

Il se rinça, sortit de la douche, et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche ; téléphone fourni par son cher Tony Stark, qui lui permettait d'accéder à un grand nombre de serveurs différents. Au bout de quelques minutes, il put s'introduire dans les dossiers du SHIELD. Après tout, Peter était un petit génie. Il tapa le nom de Wade. Il ne put rien apprendre de nouveau ; l'Arme X, ses capacités, son niveau de dangerosité, son physique, ses liens avec les plus grands... Il parvint à trouver quelques lignes de fin. "Avant le projet Arme X, Wade Wilson aurait eût une enfance compliquée ; sa mère l'aurait battu pendant son enfance. Elle mourut à ses 5 ans, et son père alcoolique répéta ce que faisait sa mère. Celui-ci mourut quand il avait 17 ans, lors d'une altercation avec Wade et des amis, dans un bar. Cependant, il n'y a aucune confirmation de Wade Wilson." Quand bien même cela n'était que supposition, ils devaient avoir des raisons de le croire. Une enfance violente. Cela collait à la personne. Son spider-sens s'alluma légèrement, et Peter coupa aussitôt la page, puis mit en veille son téléphone, s'allongeant dans le canapé, les yeux sur la télévision. La seconde d'après, Deadpool débarquait d'un pas joyeux, un sac Hello Kitty rose tout gonflé à la main.

\- J'ai fait les courses ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.


	4. Réflexions et Confessions

_**Stay with me.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Réflexions et confessions.**_

Je m'excuse vraiment pour celui-ci, Peter et Wade sont vraiment OOC mmmh. Mais j'imagine si bien Peter céder à la tristesse... et je vois mal Wade le laisser dans son coin. EN PLUS, la moitié du chapitre poireautait tranquillement dans mes brouillons (puisque le génie que je suis avait écrit une bonne moitié et a ensuite appuyé sur X touche qui a tout supprimé :))))) - la joie). J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Peter fut forcé de s'arrêter, contrôlant tant bien que mal la température de son corps, mais il transpirait déjà. Son épaule le tiraillait encore un peu et il avait gardé une petite cicatrice à l'arcade qui se voyait toujours- parce que c'était tout de même assez récent. Il savait aussi qu'il garderait une belle cicatrice à l'épaule, mais généralement, son corps s'en sortait pas mal. Pourtant, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme de marche de Wade sans afficher une moue de douleur. L'homme sembla d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir puisqu'il s'arrêta pour le regarder.

-Petey? Ca va pas?

Peter grogna à l'entente de son surnom, mais se contenta d'aller jusqu'à un robinet, non loin de là. Il poussa une petite plainte quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bouton pour l'allumer, la ville l'ayant sûrement coupé à cause du gaspillage ; de plus, ce n'était pas encore l'été. Wade ricana mais le prit par le bras, ce qui fit de nouveau grogner Peter. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait clairement pas la force de résister face à Wade, pas avec son état de fatigue musculaire actuel. Il se laissa donc traîner jusqu'à la première épicerie qu'ils voyaient. C'était une grande épicerie, cependant très simple et plutôt accueillante.

-Tu veux de l'eau? Ou une autre boisson? Des médocs? Des _capotes_? Enchaîna rapidement Wade avec son sourire amusé habituel.

Peter lui écrasa le pied en guise de réponse, savourant le couinement qu'il extirpa à l'autre homme. Un petit sourire sur le visage, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et remarqua un miroir en bout de rayon. Il croisa son propre regard, regard satisfait et malicieux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu longs, un peu ébouriffés, et ses lunettes noires lui donnaient un air studieux. Il portait un grand sweat appartenant à Wade, et un jean qui appartenait _aussi_ à Wade. Cependant, cette situation ne semblait gêner aucun des deux. D'ailleurs, Wade tenait toujours le bras de Peter, et regardait une peluche avec attention. Le grand homme portait également un sweat et un jean. Sa capuche était rabattue sur sa casquette, de sorte à cacher son visage abîmé. Peter songea quelques instants qu'il trouvait cela désormais inutile. Il connaissait son visage par coeur, et avait même apprit à l'apprécier. Et tant pis si les gens étaient choqués, si les gamins grimaçaient d'incompréhension et de dégoût, si les mères semblaient choquées et compatissantes. Tant pis, parce que Peter l'appréciait ainsi. Cet être tout abîmé, intérieurement comme extérieurement. Ils ressemblaient, pour être honnête, à un vrai couple. A cette pensée, il rougit brusquement et s'éloigna de Wade en prétextant qu'il avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant, plus loin. Changeant de rayon, il tenta de calmer ses joues cramoisies, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension face à sa propre réaction.

Attrapant un paquet d'aspirine, il marcha, regard fixé sur ses chaussures, jusqu'au rayon frais où se trouvait un petit réfrigérateur contenant différentes bouteilles. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une grande bouteille d'eau bien fraîche, n'hésitant pas à l'ouvrir et en boire une gorgée. Peter souffla d'aise, un petit sourire prenant place sur son visage fin, alors qu'il observait le rayon suivant avec un vague intérêt. Il n'entendit pas Wade arriver derrière lui et sursauta en sentant sa main se glisser sur la chute de ses reins. Il tapa aussitôt l'avant-bras musclé de l'homme abîmé.

-Wade ! Couina Peter d'un air réprobateur.

Wade rit légèrement, mais croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il regarda ce que Peter avait déjà prit, et lui prit des mains, les posant dans un petit panier - qu'il avait prit on ne sait où. Au fond du panier, Peter pouvait voir la peluche que Wade regardait avant, ce qui le fit sourire. Ils traînèrent quelques minutes dans les rayons, puis allèrent à la caisse. Peter devança Wade et insista pour payer - après tout, Wade le logeait depuis quasiment un mois maintenant, il pouvait bien payer quelques courses.

Le mercenaire prit le petit sac en plastique, puis invita Peter à sortir de nouveau.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer... Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'on est sortis. Tenta Peter en regardant autour de lui.

Wade se doutait que cette petite phrase signifiait clairement qu'il était épuisé. Il hocha la tête et resta très près de lui, comme s'il se préparait à le rattraper à tout moment. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de l'appartement de Wade, discutant de tout et rien. Peter demanda à Wade de s'arrêter à la cabine téléphonique pour qu'il puisse appeler sa tante. Il la rassura au téléphone avec un léger sourire, lui disant qu'il serait bientôt rentré, normalement. Puis, ils se remirent à marcher tranquillement, Wade restant toujours près de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se tendre, sans même avoir à le toucher. Le brun devint soudainement plus silencieux, ne répondant plus que par de courtes réponses distraites. Wade fronça les sourcils - enfin, ce qui aurait dû être ses sourcils - en l'observant, avant de regarder autour d'eux d'un air un peu perdu. Ils étaient devant une petite épicerie peu accueillante, et l'ambiance même de la rue était glaciale. Il fallut quelques secondes à Wade pour que son cerveau comprenne. La rue où l'oncle de Peter avait été tué.

- _Peter_.. Tenta Wade d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'auparavant.

Peter se mit à trembler. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, mais Wade pouvait presque sentir la boule qui se formait dans la gorge du brun. Peut-être qu'au fond de ses tripes, il ressentait cette soif de vengeance et de sang qui bouillonnait si souvent dans le corps du mercenaire - à chaque fois que Francis était mentionné. Doucement, il lui prit le bras pour le faire avancer, restant silencieux, se contentant d'être là, présent. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter Peter. Les voix dans sa tête criaient des choses insensées, comme souvent, et son côté lunatique tentait de reprendre le dessus. Mais Wade essayait de tenir sa personnalité en laisse, essayait de la faire taire, de l'écraser, de la réprimer. Peter n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il sentait chaque tremblement, chaque soubresaut de son corps contre le sien. Il allait craquer, et Wade ne voulait pas cela.

Alors, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Wade lui disait parfois quelques petites phrases maladroites, essayant de bien faire. Il restait fixé sur la question "Qu'est-ce que Peter ferait à ma place?" et se tenait aux réponses qu'il trouvait.

Wade poussa la grande porte d'entrée et le laissa s'engouffrer dans le hall du bâtiment, avant d'avancer jusqu'à son appartement. Il fit asseoir Peter sur le fauteuil, et l'observa quelques instants. Il ressemblait à un chiot blessé, littéralement. Il se tenait courbé, les yeux dans le vide, une expression de douleur pure peinte sur ses traits fins. Wade s'assit à côté de lui, glissa sa main dans son dos et le caressa maladroitement. Les gens faisaient comme ça dans les films, non? Personne n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui, et de toute manière, Wade repoussait l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Alors il n'avait que très peu _d'expérience_ dans _ce_ domaine.

Avec douceur, il releva le visage de Peter.

-Peter, regarde moi... S'il te plaît.

Les voix dans sa tête était un peu trop calmes. Wade suivait le peu d'instinct qu'il avait, celui qu'il aurait utilisé avant pour s'occuper d'une femme en détresse. Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de Peter.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Les choses arrivent et personne n'y peux rien, c'est le destin, c'est comme ça et **tu** n'y es pour rien. Il savait que tu l'aimais. Il _savait_ tout, tu sais.

Il était maladroit, hésitant, son index reposant toujours sous le menton de Peter - ou alors, c'était son menton qui s'appuyait sur son index. Il s'y prenait sûrement mal, oui. Mais il savait que Peter comprenait plus de choses que ce qu'il disait. Wade remarqua les petites larmes qui apparurent dans les yeux de Peter, et, sans trop réfléchir, il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche et l'attira contre lui. C'était une étreinte maladroite, mais le plus jeune enfonça son visage dans le haut du mercenaire en laissant échapper un petit sanglot. Wade savait à quel point la mort de son oncle l'avait touché. En plus de celle de son ex... Gwen? Quelque chose comme ça, oui. La mort semblait suivre l'adolescent, à tel point que Wade aurait presque pitié. Mais bon, Wade était Wade. Il le garda contre lui, chose surprenante.

-Je partirais pas, moi, murmura-t-il maladroitement.

Peter se tendit étrangement. Wade fit une lègere grimace. C'était étrange de l'entendre, de s'entendre, dire ça. Il ne disait jamais ce genre de choses, habituellement.

-Merci, Wade. Pour tout.

Wade sourit, lui frotta énergiquement le dos, détourna le regard. Un léger sourire amusé éclaira le visage de Peter. Était-il mal à l'aise?

-T'inquiètes. Du coup, histoire de me remercier super bien, ça te dirait pas de passer sur le matelas afin de pouvoir faire quelques galipettes?

-Jouons plutôt à la console. J'ai vu que t'avais Mortal Kombat.

-Ah ! Un challenge! Tu veux te faire écraser ?

-J'attends de voir ça. Je suis imbattable.

Et, ainsi, ils passèrent le reste de la journée - et de la soirée - à jouer à la console, bataillant dans le jeu et en vrai. Wade semblait plus énergique qu'avant ; Peter appréciait ses efforts.

La nuit venue, Wade tarda un peu à s'installer sur son matelas troué. Peter observait l'appartement, comme d'habitude, attendant patiemment Morphée. Là où Wade s'attendait à ce qu'il s'endorme aussitôt, il sentit les yeux noisettes de l'araignée sur lui.

-Wade?

-Mh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu sais, par rapport à tout à l'heure... encore merci. J'en parle très peu, et à quasiment personne. Mais même sans avoir rien dit, tu as compris et tu m'as aidé.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Wade était étrangement silencieux. La nuit le changeait, se dit Peter.

-Ça a été très... dur. Je n'ai pas réellement grandi dans un univers où la Mort était présente. Enfin, bien sûr, par rapport à mes parents, je savais qu'elle planait toujours... mais j'ai pris conscience de son omniprésence quand... quand il est mort. Je me laissais griser par ces tout nouveaux pouvoirs et ce que ça m'apportait... et j'en ai payé le prix fort.

Le plus jeune avait désormais les yeux posés sur le plafond. Il semblait assez calme, mais ses yeux luisaient. Wade l'observait, toujours silencieux.

-Pendant un temps... ça a été vraiment compliqué. Je me suis pris la réalité en pleine gueule. Toutes mes responsabilités m'ont étouffé. Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance, à qui parler de tout ça. Je gardais tout pour moi, je bouillonnais. J'avais peur de reproduire tout, voire pire. Je me demandais qui serait la prochaine personne à souffrir par ma faute. Et en même temps, les Avengers brillaient. J'étais partagé. Je pouvais sauver des vies, faire le bien, j'en avais toujours rêvé et j'en avais désormais le pouvoir. Mais en même temps... si... si je ratais... combien de morts de plus aurais-je sur la conscience? Combien de familles aurais-je détruites?

Il se tut. Encore aujourd'hui, il semblait subir ce dilemme. Mais son désir d'aider était trop puissant, alors il jouait les héros. Wade avait une vie beaucoup trop rongée pour faire ce choix. Mais, il essayait de nouveau. Peter était peut-être bien une des causes. Mais Wade ne l'avouerait pas facilement, et Peter était trop modeste pour y penser de lui-même.

-Puis, Gwen est arrivée. Elle a su recoller les morceaux. Elle a appris, pour mon identité. Elle a ranimé cette étincelle. Je voulais éviter à d'autres de mourir quand je pouvais aider. Alors je l'ai fait. Et... et... elle est partie aussi. Je suis retombé dans la même spirale. C'était de plus en plus compliqué, les gens parlaient de Spider-Man. Tout le monde attendait son retour, même les criminels, c'était comme si la balance était déséquilibrée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai fini par... reprendre mon rôle. C'était i ans. Depuis... depuis, je me suis donné corps et âme. Parce que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose pour faire taire mon esprit, j'avais peur de devenir fou. Alors j'ai enchaîné arrestations sur arrestations. Je n'ai jamais été aussi productif. Avec le temps, j'ai oublié pourquoi je me donnais autant. J'oubliais mes tourments. Mais ça me faisait tellement de bien, Wade. J'avais l'impression de compenser ce que j'avais brisé. D'être important. De faire la différence.

Le brun se redressa légèrement. Il avait les joues rosies de se confier ainsi, mais son visage restait plutôt honnête. Ses yeux luisaient encore, et Wade se demanda si l'étrange lueur sur sa joue était la traînée d'une larme unique.

-Je me suis laissé emporter. Encore. Et... et tu m'as trouvé, dans la ruelle. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai eu le temps de penser, tu sais. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ait payé. Les dernières fois, c'était mon oncle. Puis Gwen. Je ne suis pas mort, j'ai survécu. La prochaine fois, ce sera qui? Mais, à force de te voir partir, puis rentrer toujours blessé, plus ou moins, c'est comme si tout recommençait différemment. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je... suis un peu plus apaisé. C'est grâce à toi.

Il sembla d'un coup se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il releva les yeux vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, il ouvrit la bouche, rosit davantage.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas parler autant.

-Non, c'pas grave. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, de t'écouter. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, une fois pleinement soigné?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Continuer d'essayer de sauver le monde, j'imagine? Dit-il en riant maladroitement. J'irais moins... fort. Peut-être que le travail solitaire n'est pas fait pour moi. J'y pense pas mal, tu sais, avoir un partenaire. Quelque chose comme ça. Je sais pas.

Wade hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il approuvait sa décision. Peter bascula sur le côté, se rallongeant, le visage totalement tourné vers lui. Il semblait de nouveau calme. Plus encore qu'avant. Se confier lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, ce soir. C'est pas la première fois.

-Je suis tout le temps bizarre, non?

-Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis. Mais là, t'as l'air... trop normal.

-C'est le jour où mon père est mort.

Peter se tut, l'air grave. Wade parlait de son passé. C'était sérieux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, t'inquiètes.

-Je sais pas grand chose de mon passé. J'oublie. Je me rappelle. Je change. Je sais pas. Mais je me souviens de sa mort. Ca vient d'ma tête, tout ça. Je suis probablement toqué. Je ne sais même pas si ça me plaît, ou pas. J'imagine que c'est comme si j'avais prit de la LSD ou une connerie dans ce genre... tout le temps.

Peter l'écoutait. Alors, le mercenaire ne savait pas son propre passé. Vu son état mental, Peter aurait dû s'en douter. Il semblait ne se rappeler que de bribes floues, rien de plus. Quelque part, c'était peut-être mieux. Son cerveau avait peut-être effacé les parties les plus dures, celles que même lui, le mercenaire à la grande gueule, ne pouvait supporter.

-J'imagine que c'était pas bien joyeux. Je crois. Ce dont je me rappelle... n'est pas typiquement joyeux. Mais est-ce que c'est la vérité? Je crois. J'suis pas sûr, je le serais jamais. Parfois, je retrouve des morceaux, j'essaye de les assembler, mais les autres disparaissent. C'est comme un grand puzzle, et à chaque fois que j'associe deux pièces, on en jette une par la fenêtre. Je m'embourbe indéfiniment. J'imagine que certaines choses sont mieux enterrées. Mais bon. Je suis ici pour l'éternité, tant que le lecteur me lit, je serais ici. Alors, tu vois, je réfléchis plus trop à tout ça. Parfois, je me coupe un bras, pour voir. Ca ne change pas grand chose.

Peter se pinça les lèvres en l'entendant. Il imaginait facilement Wade, seul, dans une pièce, le visage inexpressif, le corps en sang de trop nombreuses mutilations. Il frissonna de tout son être, serra la couverture contre lui. Puis, doucement, il se leva en gardant la couverture avec lui, et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Wade, le couvrant aussitôt. Celui-ci parut drôlement surpris.

-Tu sais, il suffit que je fasse un mouvement pour que tu sois totalement à ma merci?

-Je crois... je crois que tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu es dragueur, c'est sûr, mais tu n'abuserais pas de moi. Je me trompe?

Wade resta silencieux, l'air soudainement pensif. En un tour de bras, il poussa doucement Peter contre le matelas, posant ses mains autour de son visage, au-dessus de lui. Le brun se laissa faire, ne quittant pas son regard. Il ne semblait absolument pas intimidé.

-Je sais que tu ne vas rien faire, Wade. Tu n'es pas comme ça, qu'importe ce que tu cherches à me faire croire. Dans ta tête... c'est trop fouillis pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur moi, pas vrai?

Wade parut surpris qu'il sache le lire à ce point. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

-C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, Petey. Il se fait tard.

Peter ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de se redresser en même temps que Wade. Il retourna dans le canapé, s'allongea dos à Wade. En quelques secondes, ses joues s'enflammèrent et il devint écarlate. Il mit une main sur sa joue en se questionnant sur sa réaction.

-Bonne nuit, Wade.

-Bonne nuit, Peter.


	5. Rien ne se déroule comme prévu (part 1)

_**Stay with me.**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Rien ne se déroule comme prévu. (partie 1)**_

Heyyy ! Bon Noël et bonne Année ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu triste, mais le prochain le sera tout autant. :))) (cruauté)

* * *

\- W-Wade... chuchota Peter.

Pressé l'un contre l'autre dans un petit placard, Peter retint sa respiration en entendant du mouvement de l'autre côté. Il sentait le souffle de Wade contre son front, et tous ses muscles contre les siens. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider, déjà?

Il s'en souvenait très bien, trop bien. Wade avait proposé de l'aider à se remettre en forme, à coup de "quoi de mieux que d'aller sur le terrain pour retrouver tes bonnes vieilles habitudes?". Peter avait accepté. Il prendrait sûrement un petit délit facile, histoire de.

Il s'était trompé. Ils étaient actuellement dans un repaire de mafieux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Bloqués dans un minuscule placard. L'un contre l'autre.

\- Dit moi que c'est un pistolet, ce que je sens, là, grogna le plus jeune.

\- Relax, chéri. C'est vraiment un pistolet, lui répondit Wade à voix basse.

Peter soupira de soulagement, quand il sentit Wade bouger.

\- A-Attends, ne bouge pas Spidey... Je veux juste...

Le dos de Peter pressa la paroi alors que Wade gigotait encore. Il recula davantage, et son pied appuya sur un bouton. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, et Wade s'immobilisa. Une demie-seconde après, le dos du placard tomba au sol, emportant les deux hommes avec lui.

-Quel boulet... grogna l'araignée en posant une main au sol.

Il se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, qu'il était complètement allongé sur le mercenaire, de nouveau très proche de lui. Rougissant sous son masque, il se redressa sur ses avants-bras en râlant vaguement, tandis que Wade s'amusait à faire une bouche en cul-de-poule. C'est quand ils entendirent du mouvement derrière eux que les deux levèrent la tête vers le fond de la pièce, qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de vérifier.

Derrière eux, il y avait une tablée de mafieux entière, regardant tous dans leur direction. Le Spider-Sens de Peter s'activa si fort qu'il crut s'évanouir - cela faisait longtemps. En quelques secondes, il bondit, et s'accrocha au plafond, alors que Wade se relevait une seconde après en saut carpé. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les hommes avaient sorti leurs armes personnelles. Cela allait du fusil mitrailleur au Beretta 92. Wade n'attendit pas plus longtemps, dégaina ses deux katanas, et se mit à enchaîner les mafieux en chantonnant pendant que Peter rendait l'accès à leurs armes impossible - en les recouvrant, eux et les armes, de toiles, par exemple. Il remarqua que Wade ne semblait pas les tuer. Bon, ils étaient bien amochés, évidemment, mais c'était déjà un gros progrès, en soit. Se déroula un véritable ballet sauvage et organisé.

En une dizaine de minutes, les mafieux étaient tous au sol. Les deux hommes étaient surpris. Ils n'étaient peut-être que les cerveaux du réseau, mais ils n'étaient rien sans leurs armes, ce qui semblait étonnant.

\- C'était trop facile, marmonna Peter.

Il ne put développer ; son Spider-Sens s'alluma violemment. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais - le signal d'alarme entre Wade et lui - mais ne put parler ; un masque de respiration artificielle se posa sur son visage. En une demie-seconde, Peter s'effondrait, puis Wade.

 **(Eclipse)**

Peter fut réveillé par la voix rauque de Wade.

-... Allez, rien qu'une petite peluche? S'il vous plaît?

Le cerveau de Peter menaçait d'exploser. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il fronça doucement les sourcils, ouvrant doucement les yeux. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut que Wade parlait à une femme - ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis leur "colocation" -. Puis, il remarqua que le plafond n'était ni celui de sa chambre chez sa tante, ni celui du salon du mercenaire. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit Wade, attaché dans un drôle de lit. Dos à l'araignée se trouvait une femme, celle à qui le mercenaire parlait. Il parvint à croiser le regard de Wade, pendant une demie-seconde, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Malin.

Quand Peter voulut regarder son propre corps, il s'arrêta, réalisant que Wade n'avait plus son costume non plus. Fronçant davantage les sourcils, il voulut lever la tête pour se voir, mais son cou était bloqué par une sangle en cuir. Comme Wade, il était attaché ; deux sangles bloquaient ses poignets, ses chevilles, et une plus grosse était attachée autour du bas de son ventre. Avec horreur, il remarqua également son costume, en boule, plus loin. Il était en tee-shirt et en jogging, tout comme le mercenaire.

\- Sois sage et reste silencieux, d'accord? Sinon, je vais devoir te faire souffrir... menaça la femme proche de Wade.

\- Une Pussycat Dolls qui joue les Harley Quinn? Ca me rappelle mes meilleures soirées, répondit Wade dans un rire.

Personne ne put réagir. Un bruit de porte derrière Peter lui fit remarquer que sont Spider-Sens sonnait depuis le début, et plutôt fort. Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour voir une seconde femme, brune avec des tresses, arborant un grand sourire encadré de rouge à lèvres. Avec méfiance, Peter la suivit du regard, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Spidey est réveillé, Spidey est réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

La seconde femme et Wade se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Peter. Les deux intruses encadrèrent l'araignée, qui regarda les mouvements de la plus joyeuse.

\- Je m'appelle Linda, et elle, c'est Mandy. Vous allez passer un petit moment avec nous ! Annonça-t-elle, beaucoup trop joyeusement.

Peter regarda Linda prendre un scalpel et l'approcher de son torse. Le visage impassible, il tourna son regard vers Wade. S'il devait être torturé, autant qu'il puisse se rattacher à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Wade regardait son torse, puis ses yeux, puis son torse. Avec surprise, Peter sentit un courant d'air sur sa peau. Il risqua un coup d'oeil, et se rendit compte que Linda avait simplement coupé son tee-shirt - Mandy le lui enlevait présentement.

\- Mandy, laisse moi jouer ! Occupe toi de notre cher mercenaire, il a l'air un petit peu trop seul...

Wade haussa un sourcil, provocateur, tandis que Mandy revenait vers lui avec un sourire. Peter espérait sérieusement qu'il ne la provoquerait pas davantage.

\- A-A-Attends. Tu as un truc entre les dents... entre les incisives du haut... C'est de la salade?

Peter crut qu'il allait se taper la tête contre le lit jusqu'à s'assommer. Il croisa le regard de Wade et lui fit les gros yeux tandis que Mandy regardait discrètement son reflet dans un scalpel.

Peter ne put regarder la scène davantage ; Linda venait de s'asseoir au niveau de la sangle qui entravait le bas de son ventre. Il posa ses yeux dans les siens, le visage de nouveau impassible. S'il arrivait à ne rien montrer, peut-être se lasserait-elle. Il frémit en sentant ses mains froides se poser sur ses pectoraux tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

\- Oh... Spidey, j'adore les visages expressifs, tu sais. C'est quoi, ton petit nom?

Peter resta silencieux. Il gardait son regard planté dans le sien. Il devait rester impassible. Un horrible frisson le parcourut quand il entendit Wade grogner légèrement. Il voulut tourner la tête, voir ce qui lui arrivait, mais les longs doigts de Linda encadrèrent son visage, l'en empêchant. Peter se pinça les lèvres, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Linda.

\- Tu veux tant voir, Spidey? Vas-y. Regarde... On va bientôt jouer, tous les deux.

Elle poussa son visage, le bloquant sur le côté. Peter avait de plus en plus envie de la frapper. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Wade. Il avait toujours un léger sourire, mais Peter voyait clair dans son jeu. Il souffrait. Mais il restait fier. Il remarqua que son tee-shirt, précédemment blanc, commençait à se tâcher de rouge, à plusieurs endroits.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as? Petite joueuse.

Peter crut qu'il allait tuer Wade, cette fois-ci. Pourquoi devait-il toujours jouer? Immortel ou pas, il souffrait. Peter le voyait. Alors pourquoi continuait-il?

Il sentit quelque chose contre son épaule. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que le visage de Linda était penché... C'était sa langue. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent une demie-seconde - de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas. Que prévoyait-elle, ainsi? Puis, elle se redressa, enleva ses mains de son visage pour se tendre sur le côté. Peter crut qu'il avait droit à une pause ou quelque chose du genre, mais elle ramassa un petit scalpel. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant toujours. Il regardait tous ses mouvements, silencieux, indéchiffrable. Il se pinça légèrement les lèvres quand elle passa un doigt froid sur la cicatrice sur son épaule.

\- Qui a bien pu abîmer un si joli corps...?

De nouveau, elle passa sa langue sur sa cicatrice. Il fronça un sourcil, n'appréciant pas la sensation. Il ressentait encore une drôle de douleur dans l'épaule. C'était désagréable. Puis un nouveau contact froid se fit sur son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pointe du scalpel dessinant une petite incision entre ses pectoraux. Il se força à rester calme et impassible. Il avait mal, pourtant. C'était plus désagréable que douloureux. Linda lécha presque aussitôt le sang qui s'écoula, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Peter avait envie de s'évanouir et de ne pas se réveiller. Wade, à côté, grognait de nouveau, de plus en plus fort.

Quand Mandy s'écarta, Peter put apercevoir deux traces de crocs dans son cou. Les veines, tout autour commençaient à noircir. Wade pâlissait. Inquiet, Peter se pinça les lèvres. Etait-elle un genre de vampire?

\- Spidey, chéri...

Peter revint vers Linda, qui avait la bouche ouverte. Ses canines, de taille normales, se mirent à pousser, à s'allonger. Le jeune homme se força à rester le plus impassible possible malgré la surprise. Peter pouvait apercevoir des écailles autour du cou de la femme. Des écailles crèmes, un peu rosées.

\- Un... _Crotale_?

\- Exact, mon chou ! Un crotale cornu, pour être plus exacte. Tu t'y connais?

\- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait. Et Mandy?

\- C'est un _Bongare_.

Un Bongare. Si elle avait mordu Wade en utilisant son venin... Peter se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. Wade respirait difficilement et clignait des yeux. Le plus jeune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Si Linda le mordait, il ne pourrait plus rien faire du tout. S'il faisait une hémorragie interne, il ne pourrait aider Wade. Alors, il devait se concentrer. Il reporta son attention sur le Crotale, qui avait rangé ses dents et ses écailles.

\- Comme tu as trouvé, je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, j'ai d'autres choses à te faire avant.

Peter la fixait avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Il ne savait pas s'il était chanceux. Il se tourna vers Wade en l'entendant déglutir ; Mandy venait de lui faire boire un mélange qu'il n'avait pas vu. Le mercenaire sembla retrouver des couleurs. C'était un genre d'antidote?

Il sentit Linda descendre de sur lui, ce qui l'étonna. A force, elle lui tenait chaud. Quand il remarqua où elle posait ses mains - sur l'élastique de son jogging - il pâlit légèrement. Elle baissa, juste d'un centimètre, son pantalon, de façon à dévoiler son V et ses hanches. Il rosit, essayant de contrôler l'horreur qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il sentit sa langue passer sur les os de ses hanches, qu'elle mordilla. Peter voulut se tourner vers Wade, mais il avait plutôt honte de la situation. Le Crotale remontait désormais une de ses mains sur le torse de Peter, qui avait désormais la chair de poule. Il devait se sortir de là. Même en forçant, les sangles ne cédaient pas. Puis, il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait son jogging, le laissant simplement en boxer. Il pâlit davantage, quand elle se rassit tranquillement sur ses jambes. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de bosser sa main sur ses parties les plus intimes, venant les masser sans aucune pudeur. Peter avait envie de pleurer. Puis, son cerveau sembla réagir - enfin -, et il prit un air de chien battu.

\- A-Attends... Juste... Est-ce que tu peux fermer le rideau? Je ne veux pas qu'il nous voit.

Linda le regarda, haussa les sourcils puis rit.

\- Ca marche, mon chou. Prends ça comme une faveur.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rideau qui séparait les deux lits. Elle commença à le tirer. Peter se tendit au maximum, et parvint à attraper le scalpel qui dépassait du chariot. Il commença à découper la sangle de sa main.

\- Mandy, qu'est-ce que tu... Wow ! Tu t'es surpassée !

\- Ouais, il était un peu bavard alors je l'ai fait taire.

\- Parlez pour vous, les Totally Spies ratées...

Linda rit tandis que Mandy grognait. Wade gagnait du temps, pour Peter. Peter qui, d'ailleurs, avait réussit à couper la première sangle. Il se hâta de détacher les autres, à la main, sans faire trop de bruit. Wade toussota quand il y eut un bruit de cuir, le camouflant aisément. Linda semblait regarder les dégâts, touchant parfois.

\- Il est musclé, commenta-t-elle.

\- Mh, et il résiste pas mal. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est... impressionnant, quelque part.

Peter ramassa un second scalpel, avança doucement vers eux, avant d'envoyer un des deux scalpels à Wade, qui l'attrapa aussitôt. Linda se retourna, sortant automatiquement ses crocs, mais Peter lui colla un coup de pied en plein visage. Elle tomba, sonnée, tandis que Wade avait totalement immobilisé Mandy, le scalpel sous la gorge, après avoir cassé ses crocs - à coup de poings. Il regarda Peter, l'air de demander ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Assomme les.

Wade s'exécuta, tandis que Peter allait chercher leurs costumes. L'araignée brûlait d'envie de lui dire de faire pire. Mais il n'avait pas ce droit. Et il ne ferait jamais ça. Il s'y refusait. Ils valaient tous les deux mieux qu'elles, pas vrai? Avec les lances-toiles, il bloqua les deux corps, éloignant les scalpels et autres, l'air de nouveau impassible. Il sortit son téléphone, appela la police, puis s'habilla silencieusement. Wade fit de même en l'observant. Quand il était temps de partir, Wade toucha l'épaule de Peter, l'observant en silence. Ils n'avaient pas encore remit leurs masques. Peter perdit le sien, celui de l'impassibilité. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et Wade eût à peine le temps d'écarter les bras qu'il s'y était blotti. Peter fut surpris quand il sentit les tremblements de l'autre homme. Il bloqua quelques instants, reculant son visage, qui était déjà bien rouge - il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Wade. Tu trembles.

\- Hein? Non.

\- Enlève ton costume. Exécution.

Wade marmonna tout en enlevant le haut de son costume. Peter baissa les yeux. Il avait de longues plaies profondes tout le long du torse. Les morsures sur son cou ne s'était pas refermée. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu ne vas pas arriver jusqu'à la maison dans cet état-là..

\- Mais si, ça va se soigner.

\- En combien de temps?

\- Quelques heures.

\- Et la morsure? Tu as encore du mal à respirer? Tes yeux?

\- Peut-être quelques jours. Je crois que le reste va assez bien.

Peter plissa les yeux, puis posa deux doigts contre son cou, ce qui surprit le mercenaire. Il le laissa faire, roulant des yeux.

\- Ton pouls est rapide.

\- J'ai toujours été un rapide.

\- Il faudra surveiller ça, Wade. C'était un Crotale. Les gens meurent à cause de simples morsures.

\- J'meurs pas, moi.

\- Wade.

Wade haussa les sourcils, tandis que Peter fouillait les placards. S'il y avait de quoi faire des opérations chirurgicales - un peu spéciales -, il y avait de quoi soigner. Il parvint à tomber sur un bandage, encore dans un petit sachet. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre, mais il prit le rouleau, et entoura le torse du mercenaire avec attention.

\- Petey, t'es pas obligé.

A ces mots, il s'immobilisa, sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il renfila son costume, attrapa Peter, le souleva avec facilité, et posa ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es blessé, aussi.

Il ne le dit pas, mais il sentait que Peter voulait craquer. Il avait été blessé, physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Wade le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais si sa présence pouvait aider, il ferait de son mieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter sanglotait contre son épaule, le visage plongé dans celle-ci. Il serrait ses poings dans le dos musclé du mercenaire, qui lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. Wade avait le visage sombre. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures de plus... Il n'osait pas y penser. Il savait ce que Peter ressentait. Très précisément. Il sortit du bâtiment, empruntant des rues très, très désertes, le genre de rues où personne n'allait. Peter pleura tout le long du chemin.


	6. Rien ne se déroule comme prévu (part 2)

_**Stay with me.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Rien ne se déroule comme prévu. (partie 2) avec supplément révélation !**_

Oops, désolée pour le retard ! Mais j'ai un peu bloqué sur celui-ci, uh. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens à préciser aussi que si vous avez été victime de viol, d'attouchements ou de choses pour lesquelles vous n'étiez pas consentant(e), il y a toujours des gens avec qui vous pouvez en parler, que ce soit des professionnels ou des proches si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec ceci. Gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas normal, il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir, et vous avez la force de vous battre. Juridiquement ce serait préférable (n'allez pas vous battre physiquement hein). Enfin, voilà ! Si vous avez besoin de parler ou quoique ce soit, je suis ouverte à la discussion bien sûr. Et voilà pour le message de prévention !

En tant que féministe, je tiens aussi à préciser que, oui, il y a aussi des hommes qui se font violer, et on parle trop peu de ce genre de cas je pense.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Peter pleurait toujours. Wade déverrouilla la porte, la poussa en faisant attention au jeune homme contre lui. Il la claqua derrière lui. Peter n'avait pas remarqué les cartons à l'entrée de l'appartement. Ils s'en occuperaient, tous deux, plus tard.

Wade alla chercher une bouteille dans la cuisine, revint dans le salon. Il tira une boîte de mouchoirs blancs comme la neige sur la petite table, devant le canapé. Puis, il posa Peter sur ce même canapé, qui se décrocha de lui, à contre-cœur. Il renifla, le visage tout rouge, tandis que Wade lui tendait la bouteille remplie d'eau claire. Peter en but une gorgée, tandis que le mercenaire s'asseyait également. Sa vision était encore un peu trouble. Il lança sa tête en arrière, sa nuque appuyée sur les courbes du dossier, le regard perdu dans le plafond étonnament propre.

\- Il y a longtemps... ouais, quelques années déjà...

Wade sembla calculer, alors que Peter se tournait vers lui, essuyant son visage avec un des mouchoirs.

\- J'étais complètement raide dingue de cette fille. Siryn. J'étais encore bien jeune, mais j'étais déjà dans cet état-là. Physiquement.

Il fit un geste vers sonvisage saccagé, l'air un peu amusé. Peter ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, et quelque part, ça l'effrayait un peu. Que voulait-il dire? Qu'allait-il lui confier? Il semblait vaguement éviter son regard.

\- Un jour... un jour elle est venue me voir. Elle est venue. Je peux encore voir la scène. Je peux encore voir ses traits.

Il s'arrêta, fit craquer ses doigts. Les sourcils de Peter se froncèrent doucement en reconnaissant ce qu'il pensait être de l'indifférence, mêlée à de la nervosité voire même de la honte. Il frémit.

\- Elle était belle, comme toujours. Elle me disait tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'entendre, Petey. C'était le Paradis. J'ai cru que ma vie commençait à s'améliorer. Que tout s'arrangeait, tu vois le truc?

Peter hocha doucement la tête alors que sa main hésitait entre se poser sur la sienne et rester à sa place. Il opta pour la seconde option.

\- Elle m'avait rejetée, mais elle était revenue. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ressentait ça. Et c'était le coup de pied dont j'avais besoin, celui qui me propulserait et me motiverait à devenir un vrai héros.

Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, silencieux. Peter finit par tendre ses doigts pour prendre doucement ceux du mercenaire, qui réagit à peine, frémissant. Il rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, fixant toujours le plafond, comme s'il était devenu terriblement intéressant.

\- On a couché ensemble. Mentalement, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. J'avais besoin d'elle. Et j'avais enfin obtenu confirmation de ses sentiments. J'étais sur une autoroute déserte, à 200 km/h. Mais... Mais je n'ai pas vu le mur. Et je me le suis prit.

De nouveau, il tressaillit de tout son être, si bien que Peter lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Il avait l'air toujours très sérieux, même si ses yeux et son nez étaient encore rouges de ses pleurs. Il semblait trop absorbé dans son récit pour pouvoir repenser davantage à ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Au réveil... Siryn... N'était pas Siryn. C'était Typhoïde Mary.

Peter parut choqué. Il l'était. Terriblement. Il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi au viol. C'est vrai, il avait toujours été très droit dans ses chaussures, n'y avait jamais pensé et n'avait jamais été témoin de choses déplacées - peut-être était-il trop innocent et les gens se tenaient devant lui. Bien sûr, il avait vu les publicités, les campagnes, tout ce qui avait été fait pour aider les femmes victimes de viols. Mais la cause des hommes... était trop peu défendue. L'entendre, de la bouche d'un homme comme Wade, fut plus douloureux qu'un coup de poing. Si Peter était terriblement secoué par ce qui venait de lui arriver... Wade avait dû de sentir vraiment mal.

Quand Wade tenta un coup d'oeil vers Peter, il se pinça les lèvres en remarquant qu'il se remettait à pleurer, peut-être même plus fort qu'avant.

\- J'voulais pas te rappeler...

Il ne put terminer. Peter se mit de nouveau contre lui, roulé contre ses côtes et son épaule, serrant le tissu de son costume dans ses poings. Wade passa un bras autour de lui.

\- Ouais... Tout ça pour te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Peter savait qu'il pouvait lui parler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Il resta contre lui, sanglotant, pas seulement pour lui, mais en grande partie pour Wade.

\- Je suis désolé, Wade. Tellement désolé..., sanglota-t-il au bout d'un moment, les yeux fermés mais débordant toujours de larmes.

\- C'est du passé.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, toujours aussi maladroit. Il comprenait peu à peu les mécanismes du brun et essayait de s'y habituer.

\- Je... je vais me laver.

Wade leva le bras pour que le jeune homme puisse aller vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Wade se redressa, sourcils haussés.

\- Tu veux que je reste devant? Je dois me changer, de toute manière.

Peter hocha la tête en entrant dans la salle de bain, qui se situait dans la "chambre" de Wade (où il n'y avait qu'une commode, un bureau et 2 ordinateurs). Le mercenaire en profita pour enfiler un sweat quelconque et un jogging, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, écoutant l'eau de la douche couler. Il ne savait pas comment réagir quant à sa propre confession, et le quasi-viol de Peter. Ce dernier semblait se raccrocher à Wade, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le soucis était probablement que Wade était une bouée trouée. Il se battait avec les voix dans sa tête - qui étaient étrangement silencieuses autour de Peter -, surmontait ses propres démons.

Peter, de son côté, avait arrêté de pleurer. Mais il s'appliquait désormais à se laver. Il frottait son propre corps avec ardeur, comme s'il voulait effacer tout ce qui l'avait touché. En même temps, l'idée d'être loin de Wade le faisait trembler. Quelque part, la présence du mercenaire le rassurait. Il ne saurait expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il ne savait pas si c'était une question d'habitude, d'immortalité, de confiance ou de carrure imposante, mais il s'en satisfaisait. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était rarement plus à l'aise que dans les bras de l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le nier. De plus, Wade semblait réellement prêt à changer. Peter savait, désormais, qu'avec son passé, c'était forcément compliqué pour lui d'essayer d'espérer de nouveau. Il avait probablement peur d'être laissé, de nouveau. Même d'être trahi. Peter ferait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur et ne pas le laisser tomber.

Quand sa peau devint rouge écarlate, l'araignée sembla se rendre compte qu'il s'était frotté un peu trop fort. Il s'arrêta donc, se hâta de terminer, enfila les vêtements qu'il avait attrapé, puis revint dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés. Il regarda autour de lui, ne pouvant cacher l'air paniqué sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Wade. Il le remercia du regard tandis qu'ils retournaient tous deux dans le salon. Peter sembla remarquer les cartons, dans un coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Un lit. Et un canapé. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux. Comme ça on pourra en profiter, et je pourrais même mettre toutes mes peluches licornes dessus.

Il sourit, ce qui adoucit le regard de Peter. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à monter les meubles. Peter ne savait pas si Wade l'avait prévu, mais cela eût pour effet de lui changer grandement les idées ; premièrement, parce que le mercenaire était très bavard et très bruyant, et deuxièmement, parce qu'il s'occupait les mains et l'esprit.

La télévision tournait en fond, pendant que les deux hommes, assis par terre, râlaient à propos des plans incompréhensibles.

La nuit tomba doucement sur les deux hommes, qui venaient de finir de monter le lit. Le nouveau canapé, qui avait juste eu besoin d'être vérifié, était désormais face à la télé. L'ancien avait atterrit dans la chambre de Wade. Il était trop nostalgique pour s'en séparer. Le lit, bientôt, arriva également dans la chambre. Wade était allé acheter, entre temps, tout ce qu'il fallait. Le lit était donc prêt, matelas et draps aussi.

Wade voulut céder le lit à Peter pour qu'il puisse - enfin - profité d'un vrai lit, mais la main du brun accrocha sa capuche. Il se tourna, sourcils haussés, croisant le regard quasiment suppliant de l'araignée. Il semblait tout de même refuser de lui demander de rester, comme s'il voulait rester digne, un minimum. Comme si tout allait bien. Wade souffla doucement tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau, commençant à naviguer sur Internet. Il se mit à jouer, tandis que l'autre homme se glissait sous la grosse couverture, appréciant le confort du matelas, silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, la voix calme de Peter brisa le silence.

\- Mon épaule va mieux.

\- Il semblerait, oui.

\- Mon corps entier va mieux.

\- J'imagine. Tu as besoin que l'infirmière Wade te fasse un scan complet? Avec plein de bisous magiques?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il roulait pour voir Wade, qui grogna quand il perdit sa partie. Il éteint l'ordinateur d'un rapide geste avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il finit par s'allonger sur les jambes de l'autre, regardant le plafond - il y avait des étoiles fluorescentes collées un peu partout.

\- May doit se sentir seule. Ca fait longtemps que je suis parti.

\- Al ne se sentait jamais seule.

\- Al se défonçait, Wade.

\- Mh. Tu marques un point.

Peter serra un pan de la couverture contre lui, le visage vaguement triste.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi que je rentre.

\- Tu penses? Tu n'aimes pas être ici?

\- Si, si. Juste... je sais pas. J'ai jamais vécu ailleurs que chez Tante May. J'ai toujours vécu avec elle, c'est la première fois que je la laisse seule si longtemps.

\- Il y a un temps pour tout. Tu ne vivras pas éternellement chez elle, Petey.

\- Ouais. Je sais. Tu me proposes une collocation, là, ou je rêve?

\- Prends le comme tu veux. Tu sais que ça m'dérange pas que tu sois là. Ca fait... moins vide.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux. Que tu ne sois pas seul.

Wade se redressa, vint s'allonger, sur le côté, face à Peter. Il sortit, de derrière le lit, une petite peluche d'Elsa, de la Reine des Neiges. Peter haussa un sourcil amusé. Quelques secondes après, et Elsa était plaquée contre le visage fin du jeune homme.

\- Elsa veut te faire un câlin.

\- J'ai remarqué, oui.

Peter prit Elsa dans ses mains et la leva haut dans les airs.

\- Je crois qu'Elsa vient de me proposer de vivre avec elle, et je crois que j'accepte.

\- Elsa est tellement contente qu'elle te propose de faire un tour dans son lit, et pas pour jouer aux échecs !

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en envoyant la peluche plus loin. Il se tourna vers Wade, le poussa doucement et se cala contre son torse en silence. Wade ne dit rien, passant simplement son bras autour de lui, remarquant avec amusement les rougissements du jeune homme.


End file.
